Soul Hunter
by blackberrymint
Summary: [AU][non yaoi]Kai is being persued by the soul hunter and worse off he bumps into Tyson who just woke up in this world. The soul hunter is after the souls of the children who enters this place. But why is it that he's so dead set on capturing Kai?
1. greyness

AN: This chapter's kinda mysterious but the story's kinda a mystery thing. Just read it till the end and tell me what ya'll think of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades otherwise Kai would be the main character.

Soul hunter

Chapter 1-Greyness

Eyelids fluttered open as the dark blue haired boy slowly awoke and stared at the open blue sky. "What…what happened?" he muttered before pushing himself off the ground. Looking around he saw a sea of greyness. People were crowding around him, but the strangeness isn't because they were crowding around him but rather because they were all a grey colour. He walked through the gaps in the crowd and made away from the people. The boy felt as if he was in a black and white film. The only colours in this colourless place was the sky which was thankfully its normal blue, himself in his brightly coloured clothes, the small cracks on the hard surface of the road which revealed orange flames underneath and…he looked around and saw a blur running towards him. The blur was dominated by the colours black, blue and white but he could make out bits of red and yellow on the running figure.

"Hey Mister!" he yelled out as the running person passed him. The figure stopped a few metres away from him. The boy could faintly hear the figure say to himself "Is he talking to me?" The figure swung his head around to reveal another boy, his intense crimson eyes burned into the boy who had called out to him.

"Err…hi my name's Tyson." The boy said smiling awkwardly under the other's gaze.

"Run." Was the only thing that escaped the other boy's mouth before he swung his head back and headed off again. Tyson puzzled over the word but before he could do any more thinking a golden chariot pulled by two black stallions rode out from the shadows. 

Standing there in the chariot was a hooded person who shouted after the running boy "You're not getting away from me this time Kai."

One look at the creepy hooded guy and his chariot sent Tyson running after the boy whose name is Kai. With the gleaming chariot hot on their tails. The chariot chased them down the street, in no time at all it had caught up to them. The chariot rode past and pulled up in front of the two toned haired boy who was in front of Tyson.

"Forget it." The hooded man spoke out. "You can't escape to the safety of the cherub lights. Surrender yourself Kai, you can't fight me."

"Look here you creep," Kai spoke, his voice deeper and colder than Tyson had expected. "I'm not surrendering! I might be stuck here forever but I'd rather spend the rest of eternity here always on the run than going to that forsaken hell with you!" He spat out.

Tyson could see the eyes of the hooded shadow narrow into a thin wicked line. Without a warning the hooded figure lashed out of the chariot and attempted to grab Kai's neck but missed due to the quick reflexes the boy possessed. The figure lashed out again only to grasp air. He screamed a roar of anger, annoyance and frustration, before Kai ran off again. Tyson immediately followed not knowing a thing about what just happened.

Another ear splitting roar was heard before the hoofs of the stallions came after them. Tyson followed Kai and turned at a sharp corner. Suddenly he was engulfed in a stream of bright light shinning from the heavens. His legs slowed down to a stop in front of Kai who had his arms crossed and seemed to be waiting for the chariot to arrive.

Right on cue the chariot turned the corner but stopped just before the circle of light. Kai's mouth played into a smirk as he walked towards the golden chariot stopping at the boundary of light. "Well Boris." He greeted the man on the chariot. "I guess you were wrong. I did get to the safety of the cherub lights." 

Kai's smirk grew wider as Boris responded in a rather pissed tone. "Safe for now but not for long." His chariot spun around and headed off leaving the two teens in their sanctuary.

The brief silence was broken by Tyson, "So…your name's Kai huh?" The reply he received was a grunt and a stare. 'Okay, so this guy's not exactly friendly. ' Tyson thought. "Can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"There are lots of things going on." Kai replied starting to get on Tyson's nerves.

Tyson could only look dumbfounded at Kai before he rephrased his question and tried again. "What just happened?"

"We were chased by the soul hunter." Kai replied with a much better answer this time.

Tyson blinked. "What? Soul hunter? Who the hell is that?"

"He hunts souls but only children's souls. He works for the devil himself." Kai answered looking a bit peeved. 'Who is this guy? A book full of questions?' Kai thought to himself.

Tyson looked around at the grey dull buildings around him. Then started to laugh pathetically. "I get it. This is a dream." Tyson started walking around in the circle of light and stopped in front of a building. 

"I bet that this isn't real." Tyson said as he reached out his right arm to touch the wall. His arm passed right through the building as if it truly wasn't there. This still shocked Tyson even though he thinks that this is a dream. 

Tyson walked away from the building and walked his way towards Kai. Tyson stopped in front of Kai and smiled looking straight into those red fiery eyes, which was glaring angrily at Tyson. 'What is this lunatic doing?' Kai asked himself.

"I bet you're not real either." Tyson said to Kai as he swung his arm and was either gonna slap Kai across the face or pass his hand through Kai's painted cheeks. Neither happened as Kai grabbed Tyson's wrist before it could go anywhere near his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kai growled in a threatening way as he clenched Tyson's wrist tighter causing the other boy to wince in pain. Hearing Tyson whimpering Kai dropped Tyson's arm and let the boy nurse his injured wrist. "Believe it or not, this is real! And you're stuck here till you fulfil your task!" Kai shouted at Tyson trying to get the message across.

Upon hearing Kai's words Tyson looked up. "What? What do you mean my task?"

"You have unfinished business that's why you're here." Kai said as he stepped away from Tyson. Being this close with another being unnerves him especially since he's been alone for such a long time and the only ones he's been in contact with were Boris, his little minions and those pesky angels.

"Unfinished business? With who? On what?" Tyson asked looking confused.

"How should I know? I still haven't figured out mine." Kai replied looking rather tired.

"Kai…how long have you been here?" Tyson asked with a curious, scared and brave face.

Kai noted Tyson's expressions. 'Is he scared to find out how long I've been here because he's afraid that he might be stuck here for as long as I have?' Kai thought studying Tyson's face.

"Two years. I've been stuck in this rotten place for two years!" Kai finally answered.

Tyson's eyes widened in horror. "That's…long." He said not knowing how else to respond. "But what about your family? Friends?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at the question. "What family? What friends?" He asked, he didn't even remember them. "If I ever had any they would have forgotten about me and moved on."

"Kai, you sound as if you're dead to them."

"I am." Kai answered in his straight monotone way.

Suddenly Tyson hit realisation. His faced contorted into a petrified look. "Where…what is this place." He breathed out.

"About time you asked." Kai's lips curled up into another smirk. "Welcome to limbo."

___________________________________________________

AN: Well how was that? Just wondering, did you guys know that Tyson and Kai were dead? Anyway this was an interesting idea I came up with one night. I'm not sure how you guys will like it, so review and tell me. This story's not meant to be a Tyson story, sorry if it seemed like it but I wanted to introduce you to the story with Tyson seeing that he has no idea what's going on and neither do you guys. But this story's intended to be more on Kai! The others (as in the Rei, Max and even Kenny) will appear later on in the story. 


	2. denial

Soul hunter

AN: If you get confused about anything just ask.

Chapter 2-Denial

Kai closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall of the building in the alleyway where the cherub light is situated. Tyson hasn't spoken a word since he revealed where they were. That is until…

"KAI!" The voice caused Kai's eyes to jerk open. Upon opening them he found himself face to face with Tyson's. 'I knew it. It was only the calm before the storm. Why is this guy standing in front of me?' Kai's train of thoughts stopped when the other boy started raving.

"Kai, you're wrong! This can't be Limbo. This is Earth and I'm standing in a nice little alleyway located somewhere in Tokyo. I'm not DEAD! How can I be dead?! Even if I am dead I shouldn't be here. Limbo, that's where the unbaptised and bad kids go. I was baptised, I'm not a bad guy. So…so I can't be stuck in Limbo." Tyson yelled, more to convince himself rather than telling off Kai.

Kai watched Tyson, eyebrows raised as the brightly clothed boy walked away, pacing around in the circle of light mumbling to himself. "Denial isn't going to get you out of here." Kai spoke up. Tyson stopped in mid pace and turned around to look at Kai. His head shaking from side to side obviously still in denial.

"Limbo, it isn't suppose to be like this. There isn't meant to be a…a soul hunter here. There isn't supposed to be anything here. I'm not suppose to be here!" Tyson shouted back.

Kai rolled his eyes before his face hardened. "Listen here! You are in LIMBO! I don't care what you think Limbo is supposed to be, because this is it! If you don't like it then complain to someone else about it!" Before you know it Kai stepped out of the heavenly lights and stalked back onto the main street.

"Huh?" Tyson puzzled over Kai's actions before he shouted out to Kai's back. "Where-where are you going? Wouldn't the soul hunter be after you?"

"I don't care! I'd rather take my chances with Boris than stay here and listen to your nonsense." Kai replied before disappearing behind a building.

Looking around nervously Tyson exited the cherub lights and followed, not wanting to be left alone in this unfamiliar place. Turning the bend Tyson spotted Kai on the path up ahead. "Hey! Where are we going?" Tyson yelled to the teen walking up in front.

'_We_? Is that guy still following me? Should've let Boris take him' Kai thought still walking up ahead not bothering to reply.

"Hey buddy! I'm asking you, where are we going?!" Tyson asked again.

'_Buddy_? Who does he think I am? Limbo's friendliest tour guide? Come to think of it, where am I going?' Kai asked himself before he quickly answered his own question. "To get away from that annoying freak." 'Not exactly working at the moment.' Before long he was back at the place where he first met the boy. The crowd that was originally there has died down revealing the scene. 'Must be the place where that kid died.' Kai thought stopping to look. 'I should probably tell him, it'll stop his whining.' 

Kai waited for Tyson to catch up, then pointed to the middle of the road. "I'm guessing that's where you died." He said. 

Tyson followed Kai's finger and looked onto the road. He saw a few policemen there, some road workers blocking the road, a car stationery in the middle and a black puddle. 'Wait…is…is that puddle blood? My blood?'

"Looks like you were run over by a car." Kai spoke observing the scene some more. "Come on, let's get out of here, it's not good to dwell on the past."

Kai started walking away again, but this time Tyson didn't follow. Instead he walked out to the middle of the road. Looking around he noted that there was a lot of commotion, yet he couldn't hear anything that was going on. 'I guess I'm not on Earth anymore.' Tyson thought. He took another sad look at the people around and noticed someone in the crowd crying. As he got closer, the grey face appeared clearer. 

"Grandpa…?" Tyson muttered as he ran to the old man's side. "Grandpa! It's okay! I'm right here. I'm right here!" Tyson shouted in his grandpa's face but no reaction came from the white hair man or anyone around them. Tyson reached out his hand trying to grab hold of his grandpa's shaking form, only to have his arms pass right through him. "Grandpa…" Tyson muttered once more before his eyes weld up in tears.

Kai had turned around when he heard Tyson's shouting. He rolled his eyes and mentally cursed himself as he walked back toward Tyson. 'Why oh why am I going back? This is my one chance to get rid of him. I am so gonna regret this.' He thought as he came to a stop behind Tyson.

"Come on, you can't stay here. The more you see of your old life the harder it is to let go. It's another reason you'll be stuck in Limbo." Kai said, though his tone of voice is still as cold as ever, the words he spoke certainly weren't. Kai turned and left Tyson to make up his own mind. Kai smirked a kind of smile when he heard footsteps running after him.

"Hey! Wait up!" 

Upon hearing Tyson's voice his mind quickly switched. 'Great, I'm starting to regret it already.' 

"So where are we going?" Tyson asked as soon as he had caught up.

"Nowhere." Kai replied.

"What do you mean nowhere? We're walking aren't we? So we must be going somewhere." Tyson protested to Kai's answer.

"Haven't you realised that there is nothing in Limbo? The streets, the buildings, the people, they're not here. It's just a reflection of the living world. So how can we be going somewhere if there is nowhere to go?" Kai replied showing a slight annoyance in his tone.

Suddenly Kai's senses picked up something. He looked up into the sky and saw a white floating trail of light. It streamed across the sky and disappeared behind the tall buildings.

"Whoa, what was that?" Tyson asked.

"Another soul, it's entered Limbo." Kai answered. "I bet Boris is hot on its trail. I better get there fast." Kai started running fast in the direction where the stream of light was last seen.

"Hey, where are you going? Why do you want to go where Boris is?" Tyson asked before he was in hot pursuit after Kai.

______________________________________________

AN: Yep that was chapter two. Nothing happened but the events will come in the next chapter. Please review. Thank you.


	3. revenge ain't so sweet

Soul hunter

AN: Okay, I took a very long break since school's started this year. This chapter's longer than the others (though still not that long) so maybe that'll somehow make up for it. I saw an episode of Charmed the other day when Piper and Leo got sent to Limbo and everything was grey but there were no people. Well yeah hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long absence.

Chapter 3-Revenge is not so sweet

Tyson came to a stop behind Kai who was peering from behind a building. "Hey, what are you doing?" Tyson asked before being immediately silenced by Kai's fearsome glare.

"Shhhhhhh…Boris is already here." Kai whispered harshly, turning his head back to spy on the soul hunter.

Tyson stretched out his neck and looked onto the scene that had Kai so fascinated. Standing outside of what would have been the Tokyo hospital if they were in the living world, was the feared soul hunter, his black hood still covering his face. He stood beside his chariot looking intently into the hospital building. A wicked smiled curled up on his face before he placed one foot in front of the other and headed into the hospital building. Shortly after Boris disappeared into the building Kai hastily followed suit.

"Hey! Kai, what are you mad? Why are you following that creep?" Tyson yelled as silently as he could and grabbed Kai's wrist preventing Kai from entering the hospital.

Kai's eyes narrowed, glaring down at Tyson's hand that was wrapped around his wrist. "Let go of me." Kai growled in a low and intimidating voice.

Tyson feeling threatened dropped Kai's wrist. "Why are we following the soul hunter?" Tyson repeated again.

"Who said _we_ were going anywhere?" Kai replied with emphasis on the _we_. "I'm going in to settle some scores with Boris. _You_ go back to the cherub lights and don't follow me 'cause I'm not saving your ass." With that said, Kai turned back to his business and walked through the hospital door.

Tyson watched Kai walk into the building, despite his worry and fear of the soul hunter, he ran into the building after Kai. As soon as Tyson entered the hospital building he was lost. The entrance was full of patients, visitors and nurses. It was another busy day at the Tokyo hospital, the sea of grey people clouded Tyson's view. When Tyson had walked through the crowd Kai was already long gone. Tyson sighed and juggled with his options. He could either go back to the safety of the lights or he could wander around this hospital and hopefully not bump into the soul hunter. Tyson was never very bright nor was he good at sitting still, so he chose to wander around the hospital and hopefully not bump into the soul hunter.

Meanwhile Kai had made his way up to the second floor. He turned at a corner where it read "Children's Ward" and walked down its dark and gloomy corridors. Kai's footsteps stopped in front of room 211. 'So this is where he is.' Kai thought to himself before he tensed his body and walked into the room.

The room was quite a nice little room. It was made for the children with blue skies, clouds and rainbows painted on the walls. Only problem was that it's all grey and well this room also contained the much hated and feared soul hunter. The dark cloaked servant of Satan had his hands outstretched which were clinging onto a little boy whose frightened eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick glasses.

"Long time no see Boris!" Kai's voice boomed in the room. Hearing the familiar voice Boris immediately dropped the kid on the floor and swung his head around to face the blue haired boy.

"Well, it isn't like you to make a loud entrance. I never thought that I would get the chance to see you twice in a day. " Boris responded.

Kai played a smirk on his lips before the words "Catch me if you can." uttered out of his mouth.

And so the chase begins. Kai sped out of the room with Boris behind him. Two years' worth of running and hiding from the soul hunter proved to have given Kai advantages in speed and in the art of dodging and hiding. Kai ran through the many corridors and stairs in the hospital Boris was now trailing slowly behind him. Before he knew it Kai was back at the front reception of the hospital. 'Time to make my getaway.' Kai thought to himself. He ran through the sea of people to get to the entrance but before he could make it out of the hospital his feet halted right before the glass doors.

"Damn it." Kai cursed under his breath. 'What the hell are they doing here?' sighing and rolling his eyes at his misfortune. Kai turned 90 degrees and headed off to his right. Running through people along the way Kai was now headed towards the back entrance of the hospital but before he could reach it his misfortune caused him to run into someone. "Tyson!" Kai cursed. "Fuck, get up!" Kai yelled as he turned to take a glance behind them.

"Oww…Kai? Watch where you're going!" Tyson mumbled and complained as he sluggishly pulled himself from the ground.

"Ah Shit." Tyson heard Kai mutter under his breath. Kai's head was looking in the direction of four people. People who were not grey, people undoubtly of this world. Not too far behind the four boys was Mr. Soulhunter himself.

"Huh?" Tyson muttered. "Hey Kai, they're kids just like us. The soul hunter's probably after them as well! What should we do?"

Kai turned his head back to the direction his body was facing and looked directly at Tyson with a rather calm, collected and menacing look. "Run, you idiot." He spoke before he took off again.

Tyson stumbled after Kai as they both stormed down the corridor. "Hey…Kai…shouldn't we help those guys…back there?" Tyson managed between the puffing.

He could distinctly hear a sigh coming from Kai before the word "idiot". "They're not kids like us, they're Boris' personal destruction crew." Kai explained. He ran through two doors that marked the exit to the hospital. Outside they were able to slow down a bit no longer burdened down by the constricting walls. (AN: Not that they can't run through walls or anything just that if they were to go through the walls it will get them lost.)

"Wait…wait up Kai." Tyson yelled out to the figure ahead of him. "What do you mean…"

Kai being so fed up with Tyson and his constant nagging and questioning that he abruptly stopped in his tracks causing Tyson to almost but luckily didn't (otherwise it would be an extremely pissed off Kai) run into the blue haired boy. Kai's angry intimidating face slowly appeared in front of Tyson's.

"What do you think? They work for BORIS!! And now thanks to you I'm going to have to fight them." Kai accused. Without wasting another moment Kai placed a hand on his heart for a brief moment. When he removed his hand, a red light glowed from a concentrated centre on his palm. Boris and the four boys stopped ten meters away from the duo, they were now outside in the car park of the hospital.

"You want to fight? Is that it Kai?" One of the boys shouted. Not waiting any longer, Kai clapsed his hand closed, red flames exploded from his fist and wavered in the air before it gathered creating a blinding flash of red light. The light disappeared after a split second, from within emerged a vibrant red beast with wings. Wings of red flames, this phoenix lightened up the sky and looked down at its master and enemies.

"Come on Dranzer! Don't go easy on them!" Kai commanded to his flying comrade. With the advantage of flight, Dranzer immediately obeyed, she dove from the sky straight at the head of the group. Red clashed with red. The red haired leader was knocked down well on the floor before he had the chance to call out his own sacred spirit.

"You underestimate us too much Kai." a smaller member of the group spat out while the other two bent down to help their leader up.

"We'll see." Kai replied with a cocky voice and confident smile.

"Frankly I agree with them." A new voice joined in. All heads were turned to the source of the voice. On the other side of the parking lot stood two boys.

'Rei.' Kai muttered in his mind. 'Just had to meddle in. That pesky angel.'

"Four against one is unfair. Don't you agree Max?" The boy with the ponytail looked over his shoulder to meet a blonde boy. His response was a nod.

"Rei…get out of here." Kai said sternly.

The raven haired boy along with the blonde started making their way to the battle scene. "I don't think so Kai. I see the Demolition Boys are giving you trouble again. Even though you're not of Heaven's concern, they are. Let us help you take care of them." Rei offered.

"I can take care of them myself. Dranzer has no problems with fighting them." Kai persisted.

Rei and Max has now stopped walking and stood as a third party making sure that they weren't too close to the angered Kai. Rei gave Kai a smile "I know you can take care of them but it's not them that I'm worried about Kai. You and I both know that Dranzer's powers can't harm the Soulhunter, which is why you are left with running away whenever you're facing him."

Kai bit down his tongue there was nothing he can say in this argument. He had originally planned on beating the Demolition Boys and then running away from Boris, but that possessed three major problems. One he would have to dodge Boris at the same time that Dranzer's fighting. Two if Dranzer was hurt then so would he meaning that it would be an easier catch for Boris and three if he planned on running later, there shouldn't be much of a problem with him getting away but there is no doubt that Tyson would get caught. Despite his hatred towards Tyson, he couldn't let Boris take any more souls. Why? Because it's the only way he knows how to get revenge on Boris since Dranzer's attacks doesn't work on him.

"Arghh! You stupid angels!" Boris exclaimed, his angered face was hidden within the hood of his cloak. "Kai, I almost had you this time it won't be long till our next confrontation. I'll get you next time." Boris hissed. Turning around his cloak swayed in the wind, he stormed off along with the Demolition Boys avoiding confrontation with the angels.

Once the menaces were out of sight Rei turned his attention back to Kai. "I don't know why you always create trouble for yourself." Rei spoke. "But thanks to you Boris didn't get his hands on Tyson or Kenny."

"Kenny?" Kai arched an eyebrow at the name. At the same time Dranzer's aura started fading.

Rei smiled, "Yeah Kenny, the little boy in the hospital that you saved from the soul hunter."

At this Kai rolled his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I wasn't trying to save anyone. I did it simply to spike Boris." Kai disclosed. Now the firey phoenix's bright light was completely gone, the spirit disappeared out of sight.

"Why? Shouldn't you be focusing on how to get out of here instead of creating trouble for Boris and yourself?" Rei asked his voice was a mix of worry, anger and frustration.

Kai averted his eyes, glancing away from Rei's gaze. "You wouldn't understand." Kai muttered.

"Dammit Kai!" Rei suddenly getting agitated, "What don't I understand? What's keeping you in this place?" Rei screamed out questioning the blue haired boy.

"Boris." Kai replied after a while of thought and silence. "Ever since I woke up in this place I've had no memories, no recollection of my past, my life. I didn't who I was or what I was till I met Boris here in Limbo. He knew my name something at the time I didn't even know. For two years I've wondered this place hoping something I see of the living world will bring me answers of who I am. But up to this day Boris is the only one that's provided me with something to remember by, my name. He always called out 'Kai' when he's chasing me. He knows about my past and I know that he's connected to my death." Kai finished.

It took a while for Rei to speak again but when he did his angered tone didn't change. "Some things are meant to be forgotten. It's true that it's rare to find people who doesn't remember about their past but that's because they didn't want to remember. Kai you can't keep going like this, sooner or later he's going to capture you. Just forget about it, forget about what he knows or might know. Memories of your past life is useless here in the afterlife anyway."

Kai's firey eyes met up with Rei's again, they were as intense as ever. "I told you you wouldn't understand. Whether it's my past life or the afterlife they still are apart of me, they make up who I am. Frankly I don't care if he catches me maybe then I'll find out more about myself."

Rei sighed, he shouldn't have bothered trying. He's had one of these talks with Kai before but can never persuade Kai to forget about what he doesn't know. "Come on," Rei said changing the subject, "we'd better get back to the lights where we left Kenny. Tyson you're coming with us and you'd better come too Kai."

Tyson who has been standing on the sideline all this time blinked over and over again. "Wait…" He finally managed to say. "How do you know my name?"

Rei smiled warmly at Tyson. "I'm your guardian."

AN: umm yeah…all the characters are here in this chapter. Did I introduce them too fast? Hmm I dunno about this chapter it may be a bit rushed I don't know. Hope you liked it, and hope it wasn't too confusing. If you have any questions just ask and REVIEW please.


	4. mysteries of the afterlife

AN: I know you must be saying…."OMG!! WTH?? She UPDATED?? She's still ALIVE and WRITING??" well…updated? Yes. Alive? Barely and I'll be dead in a few days anyways. Writing? Hehe just got back to writing yesterday.

I was gonna write more for my other story souless but ta…after writing two lines I remember why I stopped writing 'coz I was stuck!! And stuck big time!! So I picked up on this story instead. Hehe I had such a brilliant thought for this story yesterday. It's not what I had originally planned it's BETTER!! Well this chapter is kinda a filler chapter. All talking and no action in this chapter. But still read it, it explains a lot of things that needs to be explained and raises more questions that'll lead to the main event which will surely shock you!! Well unless you already guessed it but still it'll still shock you guaranteed. .

Oh yeah forgot to apologise for the MAJOR DELAY in this story. It can't be helped I found reading manga a lot more interesting then writing this story and that's how it was. Anyways I'm sorry!! Hope I haven't lost my touch for my stories.

Chapter 4- Mysteries of the Afterlife

"So Rei is my guardian angel and Max is Kenny's guardian angel?" Tyson asked once they have gotten back to the safety of the lights.

"Well…not exactly." Rei replied.

This caused more confusion for Tyson, just when he was starting to understand a little of this complicating situation. "So…what are you then?"

"Well…we're not exactly of the 'guardian angel' sort. You see me and Max are here to escort souls up to heaven or if they have something to finish off we're here to protect them from the Soulhunter and the Demolition crew till they are able to move on. Guardian angels are ones who look after you when you're still alive, we look after you when you're in Limbo. Max and I are in the 'battle angel' category since we deal with demons." Rei explained hoping Tyson might catch some of that. His hopes were diminished when Tyson's dumb confused look just got dumber.

"In other words, Rei isn't strong enough as a battle angel so he gets the job of protecting losers like you." Kai remarked with a smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Rei exclaimed aiming a fist at Kai's head knowing Kai will dodge and dodge he did. Letting off some steam Rei remarked back. "Well at least my powers work against a certain soul hunter."

Kai glared at Rei for a short moment. "Pft…what good is it if you can't kill him?"

"Why don't you just sent out stronger angels to kill him then?" the much ignored brown haired glasses boy named Kenny spoke.

Max shook his head, "We can't," he explained "The soul hunter can't be destroyed. His powers aren't strong but he has a certain resistance to our attacks, we can only wound him but he can never be destroyed by any power of good. Only a demon of a higher rank can kill him and frankly the only person above him is Satan himself."

"Why? Why is that?" Kenny asked.

Rei shrugged, "Don't know, another mystery of the afterlife. It was said that he was created by Satan and only Satan himself can get rid of him."

"Wait…" Tyson spoke after a while. "If I have a guardian and Kenny here has one too then shouldn't Kai have one as well?" Tyson asked curiously.

Rei glanced at Kai but couldn't tell anything from the clouded crimson eyes that always hid away his feelings. After a while seeing that Kai wouldn't display any feelings of…anything Rei spoke. "Kai…Kai was never assigned a guardian."

"Oh." Tyson didn't say anymore.

Seeing the atmosphere becoming tense and uneasy Rei tried desperately to lighten the mood. "Oh don't worry, it's not like Kai's going to Hell or anything…heh heh heh. Well I guess bad people don't get guardians not from heaven anyway but Kai's a good guy. He may be a sourpuss and scold at you all the time but there's definitely a good side." Rei finished realising that he may have said too much. 'Ah oh…me and my stupid blunt mouth.'

Kai rolled his eyes to one side. "Piss off." He muttered. He knew that Rei was only trying to help the matter but angels always makes things worse because they don't understand anything. 'They're too freakin' innocent to know anything.'

"Oh yeah, sorry Kai forgot to introduce Max to you." Rei said leaving the subject alone and starting a new one. "Well this is Max." Rei gestured a hand towards Max.

Max waved and smiled a brilliant cheerful smile. "Hi Kai," He said. "It's good to finally meet you, I've heard about you from Rei." To which Kai did not respond.

"He just joined us, so he's fairly new to this Limbo business and all the procedures." Rei continued on. "Max's my new partner since you scared my old one away. Haha Mariah said she couldn't take it anymore and that you were driving her insane."

Kai snickered at this. "I thought as much. But it's her that driving me insane. Glad you got rid of her Rei." Kai smirked at this and at Rei's fumed face knowing perfectly well how Rei had felt for Mariah.

Before Rei could lay his hands on Kai or attempt to anyways, Kenny raised another question. "Rei, how do you guys know each other?" addressing this question to Rei, who was the friendlier of the two.

"Oh, it was purely by accident." Rei exclaimed. "I met Kai a year ago when I was down here on a mission with Mariah." Rei stopped and snickered for a moment. "Well Mariah had mistaken Kai for a Demolition boy and attacked him. And Kai being Kai attacked back with full force. Neither of them came out looking that good I must say."

"Pfft, I would've if only you didn't show up. Two kitties gaining up on one bird isn't exactly fair." Kai remarked.

"Well anyways…" Rei continuesd. "That's the start of the hate war between those two. Haha and we've been friends ever since right Kai?"

"You wish." Kai replied. "Your kitty tried to bite my Dranzer's wings off."

"Er…" To this Rei sweatdropped. "Well we got off on a rocky start but we've always bailed each other out of trouble."

"Yeah right, I couldn't get you off my back. Whenever I wanted a little fight to exercise Dranzer's wings, you'd always appear and scare the damn little demons away." Kai smirked a little. Though his voice and words are always harsh they were somewhat lighter when he's speaking with Rei.

"Hey, hey!!" Tyson spoke from the side. "Err…could you guys tell me what exactly is that red thing that came out of Kai?"

Kai arched an eyebrow at Tyson with his arms folded across his chest. "What are you calling a 'thing'? Dranzer is my sacred spirirt. She's a phoenix that's bailed me out of trouble since my first encounter with the Demolition Boys."

Rei explained further. "They say the sacred spirits are born from your soul. They take on whatever shape that best represents your soul. Your spirit is as strong as your will, so if you have a strong will then your sacred spirit will be strong too."

Tyson's eyes widened. "Wow! Cool! Do I get one too?" Tyson asked in excitement.

Rei laughed lightly. "Haha sorry Tyson, not until you enter Heaven and even then you won't have one till you join the 'BAA' (AN: LOL, lame I know) The 'Battle Angel Association'."

"Huh?" Tyson blinked. "Then how come Kai has one?"

This was another uneasy question. "Err…well you see…" Rei began taking a glance in Kai's direction. "That's another mystery. Unless you're a Battle Angel or a Middle class Demon then you're not supposed to have a sacred spirit with you. It is not known why Kai has a spirit. I…I tried to check up on Kai's matter with the elder Angels but they all told me to leave the matter alone."

"It seems that I'm rejected by Heaven and seriously wanted in Hell." Kai spoke up. "There's something that Heaven and Hell are hiding from me. I'm going to find out what that is!" Kai said with determination.

"Kai, something like that, do you really want to find out what it is?" Rei asked.

"No matter what it is, where it leads me. I have to know."

AN: yeah…sorry to cut it there but that's it for this chapter. Hehe "evil snickering" I've got good plans for this story…yup very good plans. review and I'll write more hopefully soon.


End file.
